I will survive, and I will be happy
by Kaeera
Summary: Songfic. ""You love me?" she repeated. "How come that you left me without even bothering to say goodbye when you *love* me? How could you hurt me like that when you *loved* me?" [Daikari]


**Disclaimer:** The song 'I will survive' and its lyrics belong to **Gloria Gaynor**. Digimon and its characters belong to Toei Animations. I own nothing, just the way these words are put together. 

**Notes:** Don't look at me like that. Yes, I have written another songfic. My second. *coughs* I listened to this song and the idea just popped into my head; instead of continuing my numerous other fics, I wrote this. *sighs* Well, I hope you like it. It's Daikari, so if you are an absolute Takari supporter - go away! However, I think it's kinda cute, and maybe even semi-romantic...uhhh....well, maybe not. I'm not good at writing romances, there's always drama mixed into it! Uh-uh...I'd better stop bubbling senseless stuff. Go on, read the fic!

Thanks to **sweetkaiser**, who was again so nice to beta-read this! *hugs* 

* * *

**I will survive, and I'll be happy**

_by Kaeera _

_At first I was afraid I was petrified _

_Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side; _

  
The woman was sitting in the living room of her small flat, a small set of photos on her lap. A distant look was on her face while she looked at the pictures of she and her friends laughing and grimacing. There was a photo with a single person on it, smiling self consciously at the viewer, and she quickly put it aside. No, she didn't want to see *him* right now.

  
_But then I spent so many nights _

_Thinkin' how you did me wrong _

  
Her long brown hair was falling smoothly down her neck, and she brushed it aside. During the years she had decided to let it grow, because it just suited her better, giving the young woman an air of elegance and letting the childish look vanish. Her warm, brown eyes fulfilled the picture of a beautiful grown-up; eyes which were now sparkling with more confidence than they had before.

She stood up, taking the photo in her hands and throwing it into a dustbin. A sad smile appeared on her lips while she watched the paper sailing toward the ground, but she didn't pick it up again. It was over. No crying anymore, she had promised herself. 

The woman looked to the clock, realising that she was late, and hurried out of the room. She quickly tied up her hair in a ponytail, and then left the flat. Her friends were waiting for her, and she didn't want to be late. Especially after she had abandoned these friends for so long, hiding in her room and sinking deeper and deeper into depression.

The door closed behind her with a soft click.

  
_And I grew strong _

_And I learned how to get along _

  
"You know, we really should watch this movie! They say it's great!" The lavender-haired woman squealed, nipping excitedly at her coffee.

She just nodded and laughed slightly. "Miyako, you want to watch every movie with cute guys as the main actors!"

Her friend blushed. "Ah Hikari...but the story is good as well, a great plot and fantastic special effects! You can go with me and Ken, it'll be fun!"

"Uhm...no, thanks.", she hesitated. "I don't want to interfere, it would be me as the third wheel, ya know...you two would be better off going alone."

"Well, you can always ask Davis," Miyako grinned, which caused Hikari to blush.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for that...", she whispered regretfully.

"Come on, girl, it's been two years now! You really should come over it, I mean...Davis is a great guy and he likes you. He won't do anything you don't want, I'm sure of that. I think he has grown up the most of us. He even opened his own business!"

"Yeah...but I don't want to use him..."

"You are not using him, you're going on a date. You will like it, and he will like it. I'm sure!" Miyako pointed at the brown-haired woman. "I'll call him and invite him over, and then we will pick you up and go to the cinema together! Around eight o'clock, okay?"

Hikari stared on the table and then into the laughing eyes of her friend. "Okay," she then agreed.

"It's settled then!" Miyako jumped up. "I gotta go, my lunch break is over - and I don't have holidays like you. Can you pay for me?" She threw money on the table, waved good-bye and then hurried out of the café. Hikari just snickered and gathered the money, calling for the waitress. She had to admit that going out with the other three was something she was looking forward to...and Miyako was right, it was time that she started a new life. On her own.

_  
And I grew strong _

_And I learned how to get along_

  
The sun was shining, and she enjoyed the walk to her home. Yeah, like Miyako said, she was lucky to have holidays - one of the positive points of being a teacher.  
Hikari walked up the staircase to her flat and was surprised to find the door open. Suspiciously she looked inside and gasped when she saw a familiar figure sitting on the couch in her living room.

  
_And so you're back from outer space _

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face _

  
"What are **you** doing here?", she asked after a minute of stunned silence.

"I wanted to see you.", he said with that beautiful smile of his. The smile she had fallen in love with. The one that had made her cry for so many nights.

"After two years?" Her voice was icy and she stepped into the living room, letting the hang door open. "After disappearing for two years you just walk in and say that you want to see me??"

  
_I should have changed that stupid lock _

_I should have made you leave your key _

_If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me _

  
"Hey, you know that I love you!" He stood up and wanted to embrace her, but Hikari backed away, a furious look in her eyes.

"You love me?" she repeated. "How come that you left me without even bothering to say goodbye when you *love* me? How could you hurt me like that when you *loved* me? Huh? Do you know what I've gone through? Do you know how lonely I've felt? How many nights I bawled my eyes out and just wished that you were here, by my side???"

"I know that I've made a mistake...", he said, an honest look in his eyes. "But I've learned, and now I want to stay with you. Forever."

The words stung into her heart, but she refused to listen to them. It was over. He was too late.

"Forget it." Hikari commanded. "Forget it, Martin. We aren't together anymore. It's over, and it's your fault, because you destroyed everything!"

_  
_

_Go on now, go walk out the door _

_Just turn around now _

_('cause) you're not welcome anymore _

  
"But Kari-chan..."

"No buts. I have learned to deal with it, and I have started a new life now. I don't need you!"

"Didn't you like the time we were together? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, there's something wrong with **you**! I don't want to see you anymore, so just leave! Go out of this door and disappear out of my life, like you did two years ago. It wasn't so hard for you back then, so why are you struggling now?"

  
_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye _

_Did you thin I crumble _

_Did you think I'd lay down and die? _

_Oh no, not I. I will survive _

  
Suddenly his eyes changed. He glared at her. "No, I won't go. I need a place to live."

"Oh, that's the reason?", Hikari spat out in disgust. "You just need a place to live? Honestly, I have no idea why I have ever fell for you, you...bastard! You certainly can't stay here, there are nice places called hotels, go there and rent a room. I don't want to have you in my flat!" She pointed to the door and growled. "Leave!"

An angry look crossed his face. "What has happened to you?"

"I've grown up. I've realised that I don't need to depend on you. That I have my own life. That I am capable of living on my own. And it was you who taught me that - it was a painful lesson, but I learned. I can survive without you. I have my friends. And they are better friends than you've ever been!"

_For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive; _

_I've got all my life to live,_

  
He grabbed her wrist and snarled. "Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"I can talk however I want!" Kari tried to get free, but failed against the brutal strength of the man. She shivered with disgust. Was this the same person she had fallen in love with? What had happened? How could she have been that wrong about him??

  
_I've got all my love to give and I'll survive, _

_I will survive - Hey hey!_

  
He slammed her against the wall and she winced in pain. His eyes were full of rage, resembling more the eyes of a wild animal than the eyes of a human. Now she could smell his breath, could smell the burning scent of alcohol. He was drunk!

"Let me go!" she ordered, trying to stay calm. She couldn't show any weaknesses, he would take advantage of that.

"No!", Martin laughed harshly. "You're mine. I won't let you go!" And he started kissing her face, although she screamed in disgust and struggled to get free.

Hikari didn't want this! It had taken her so long to come to grip with her loneliness, and now, when she had finally managed her life, *he* was coming back and destroying everything!

  
_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart _

_Kept trying' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart, _

  
But no matter how hard she struggled, she didn't have a chance against the tall, strong man. He grabbed her, dugging his fingers deep into her skin, leaving angry red marks. Then he started to tug her pullover off. Kari's eyes widened when she realised what he was going to do, and she let out a panicked yelp. "Stop it..." But he covered her mouth and all she could get out was a faint mumble.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks when she realised that she couldn't do anything to prevent it. He hurt her, again, and she was helpless, so helpless...

_  
And I spent oh so many nights _

_Just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry _

  
Suddenly he was dragged away from her and thrown forcefully against the wall. Kari gasped and slumped to the ground.

"Are you okay?" came the worried voice.

She blinked a few times, until she finally realized *who* had thrown her ex-boyfriend against the wall. In front of her was standing Daisuke Motomiya, best soccer player in the city and former leader of the Digidestined. His big brown eyes had a concerned expression in them and he held out his hand in order to help her up.

Kari took his hand and stood up. "I'm okay," she managed a shaky smile. "You came just in time."

Davis looked at Martin, who was trying to get up with a dazed expression in his face. "Who is this? What did he want? Did he hurt you?"

Kari sighed. "This...is my Ex." Then her face hardened. "And I never want to see him again, that's why he got a bit angry when I told him. If you hadn't come..." her voice trailed off and she looked away.

She felt a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Then we'd better throw him out ." Davis suggested.

"Yeah."

_  
But now I hold my head up high _

_And you see me somebody new _

_I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you, _

  
Davis grabbed the other man by the collar and shoved him out of the door. Martin landed painfully on his back and sat there, staring at the duo with a furious look in his eyes.

"You will never lay a hand at Kari again, understood?" Davis commanded harshly. "Or I will personally come and beat you to a whimpering pile if bones and meat!"  
He just gaped at Davis, realising that he had no chance against the athletic soccer player.

"It's over," Kari said softly and looked him into his eyes, these eyes, which held absolutely nothing for her anymore. "I never want to see you again. I don't need you. I have my life, and you have yours. So go and live your life alone. Just never come back. Never. I regret every minute I have spent to cry about you - because you weren't worth it. Now I have learned otherwise."

_  
And so you feel like droppin' in _

_And just expect me to be free, _

_Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me _

  
He glared one last time and then stood up and left. Kari looked after him and then sighed a breath of relieve she didn't even know she had been holding.

"Thanks..." she mumbled to her friend.

"You're welcome," Davis smiled. "I actually just wanted to come over because I wanted to make personally sure that you *really* are okay with the cinema trip...and then I noticed that the door was open, so I stepped in and...well, nearly got a heart attack when I saw you with this guy."

"It was a bit difficult to make him believe that I am really over him...and he was drunk." The woman shuddered at the remembrance of the stinking breath. "I'm just glad that it's over..."

  
_But now I hold my head up high _

_And you see me somebody new _

_I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you_

  
"If he had gone any further...I think I would have killed him," Davis balled his fists, then smiled. "Sorry. It was a big shock for me..."

"I know," Kari laughed thankfully. "For me, too."

Davis took out his cellphone and started dialling a number. "Who are you calling?" Kari wanted to know.

"Miyako and Ken, telling them that we won't go to the cinema tonight."

"What makes you think that I don't want to go there?" She put her hand around his, forcing him to put the cellphone away.

"Uhm...," he stuttered. "Well, I didn't assume that you want to go out after something like that, especially when I remember how much it has effected you the last time, so I...well..." He blushed and Kari had to giggle.

"Davis, Martin belongs to the past. I'm living in the present now, and I have realised that I can live - and be happy - without him. I have my friends, I have my family, and I have you. And I would really, really love to go to the cinema with you!" 

  
_And so you feel like droppin' in _

_And just expect me to be free, _

_Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me_

  
He just stared at her and then a small, happy smile crept on his lips. "I'm looking forward to it."

Kari laughed. "Me, too!"

  
_go on no go walk out the door just turn around now cause you´re not welcome anymore, weren´t you the one that tried to break me with goodbye did you think I´d crumble did you think I´d lay down and die oh not I will survive for as long as I know how to love I know I stay alive I´ve got all my live to live and I´ve got all my love to give and I survive I will survive_

_I will survive _

_

* * *

_

Aya! Finished! And, what do you think? Pleeeease be so kind and leave me a review...please? *big puppy eyes* By the way, I actually wanted to make TK her Ex-boyfriend, but then I realised that he'd never be that cruel. He's a nice guy, I guess (although I prefer Daisuke). That's why I invented Martin *glares at Martin* Just thought you might like to know. *laughs* Soooo....do I get any reviews for this? *looks hopefully at readers* 

**~Kaeera**  



End file.
